Peccamen og Fiel: Sin and Fault
by CheesyGoodness
Summary: Harry’s parents never died that fateful night. Voldemort remains in seven whole pieces on Earth. How does this effect them all? Follows lives behind the curtains. No Mary Sues! Eventual RxHr, and maybe HxG.


Please note! The girls in this story are different people than where their inner struggles were taken from. They're from some of my friends… and mostly myself. Thank you. 

Also, I will not go into too much detail describing _some_ of the OCs. That will be saved for when it flows better with the story.

Also Also, if you think ANY of these are Mary-Sue's… damn. I promise not to make them- I.E- none will kill Voldie, and if they do it will be assisting the fight from the sidelines. None of them will be Harry's love interest and if anyone dates Ron, Ron will dump them. Kapeesh? Their love interests will probably be minor characters, or if the shoe fits, I'll try to make them friends with the main characters. So will they date a major person? Maybe, prolly not. I mean, complicated much? That's just too hard. But now I keep thinking I might try it, with Ron dumping one of them for Hermione now. ;hollow laugh; But no real chemistry! I swear! ;dodges flaming shoes of doom; It's just a way to get those two together! ;flails and falls;

Yes, I know they are all girls. Cry me a river. My friend wanted to right a story with the same people, except we (my friends and I) would be MSes. And I couldn't let that happen. So there.

Story title: Peccamen og Fiel: Sin and Fault  
Rating: T  
Pairings: EVENTUAL R/Hr, Maybe H/G? Still trying to work in the Alternate Universe thing, how would they fall in love here? And of course, my _some _of OCs will have some of the sideline characters. But who?  
Summary: Harry's parents never died that fateful night. Voldemort remains in seven whole pieces on Earth. How does this effect them all? Follows lives behind the curtains. No Mary Sues!  
Authoress: Ergon  
Dedication: My friends at camp and school. Mostly camp. Love ya'll like sisters! (And no, I don't do incest.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, dammit! Stop rubbing it in!

* * *

**Peccamen og Fiel: Sin and Fault**  
**by: Egron**

**Chapter 1: Gelu og Alene: Cold and Alone- Bethany **

"Dammit, Bethany! He's my brother!" my friend screamed and chucked handfuls of chocolate frogs at me. Beside me, my other friend is laughing her ass off, and two other girls are grinning in the corner. And, unfortunately, the friend who has the biggest crush on Draco Malfoy overheard me say he was hot. Uh oh. 

Time to welcome you to my life. I'm Cheng Chang, better known as Bethany, which is my middle name. I'm a fifth year 'Claw. The girl who so rudely threw candy at me is Annette Lorraine Malfoy, a Slythie. She's okay for the most part, but sometimes that classic Slytherin spits threw. Since she's a Malfoy, she looks like one too. Kinda like how all Weasley's have red hair. But her hair is a little fuller, frizzy, and wavy. She spends HOURS in front of the mirror to get it like that, let me tell you. Late for first class, she usually is. Her sister, Stephanie, isn't here right now, but she's a year older than us. She's true to the Malfoy form; Straight shoulder length blonde hair and thinks we're all immature brats. She does give great fashion advice, but why would I go to her when I've got the others? Still, Stephanie comes in first for Sports and Up-coming Fashion Idol.

Now, the friend who was laughing is Kirsten Lee Black, daughter of- you guessed it- the infamous Sirius Black. If you couldn't tell by the name, you would guess after you heard about one of her many pranks. She and her sister Kelsey have seemed to inherit their fathers love for mischief. Try as she might though, she still can't beat Fred and George Weasley for the title of Head Prankster, and they left the school already! She's in fifth year as well, but in Gryffindor.

The two girls watching us are Aria Brown and Siri Lupin, 4th years. Go Ravenclaw!

And the last of my friends that are actually in this compartment is Jillian Marie Potter. For some odd reason, she looks NOTHING like either Mrs. Potter or Mr. Potter. (We suspect hair dye and colored contacts. (Blonde hair, blue-gray eyes)), but she has the unofficial messy hair of the Potters that only her mother doesn't have. She's in Gryffindor, and is a sixth year. And, unfortunately for Harry, she constantly pines for his worst enemy.

So here we are, riding the Hogwarts Express to start another year, with Jill standing over me, waving her wand, and threatening to carve out my innards. Kirsten is planting a whoopee cushion- Kir claims it's a classic- for Jill to sit on. Annette is writhing on the ground due to Jill describing how she wants to kiss Draco- in detail- and Siri and Aria are talking about how passé the Smashing Pumpkins are now. Great bunch of friends.

"-and I think he likes me too! He said 'Hi Potter instead of 'Hi Pothead' to me on the Platform!" Jill finished.

"Oh my freaking Merlin. He said hi to you! Of course that means he likes you!" Annette sighed, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Thanks for agreeing with me!" Jill smiled and sat back down.

_PHFFFFT!_

"Oh ew! Jill, did you HAVE to crack one that big?" Kirsten groaned with perfect innocence.

"Kiiirsteeeen!"

"Uh oh…"

Life sounds great, doesn't it? Here are my friends, all joking around, with full, happy families, and good lives to go along with it. I didn't know it at the time, but we all have our internal struggles, no matter how joyful our smiles are. And at one time or another, the facades will all fall down, no matter how hard we try to keep them up.

The major cue that we were in trouble should've been that Voldemort is still at power. Has anything changed during his ever-looming presence in society, after more than 50 years? No. Check in the textbooks. He runs things the same way, never making _too_ bold a move… And we are all tired of living under the covers. Tired of living in his shadows. But what can we do? It's almost becoming a way of life for me. His name means little… yet so much. Another death, another day. Indifference was beginning to sweep over our society. The main motto is 'It can never happen to me.'

* * *

_A figure in the shadows watches the scarlet-and-black train chugging around the mountain. 'Make a quick sweep.' Those are the orders. 'Make sure that they have seeds of doubt planted inside of them. No more happy Hogwarts for the ickle children!' Those last words make even him shudder. 'And move quickly, because most of you will be attack by aurors within minutes of your emergence. Hover so they can have the fear, but disappear once somebody starts to respond.' So with defined movements he motions towards his fellow dementors, and follows it with unspoken words._

"_When they come out, we will strike." _

_Ten others rasp their agreement._

_

* * *

_

Kirsten's face broke into a wide grin as she pressed her nose against the window. "HOGWARTS! I CAN SEE IT FROM HERE!"

"Sheesh," Kelsey groaned as she entered the room. "Sis, calm down. You're acting like a first year."

"Yeah, Gryffindork, listen to the other Gryffindork," Annette nodded, easily dodging the books that flew her way.

"Hey you guys, shouldn't you be worried about how the skies are kinda dark here? There's no stars out like usual." Siri pointed to the sky.

"That's because it's called nighttime. The second reason is called rainclouds." Draco Malfoy drawled from the doorway. "Oy sis, leave these peasants and come and get your stuff." With that he left, Annette following behind.

One…two…three…cue screaming.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jill shrieked. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"My EARS!" Aria cried, clamping her hands over her ears. "Stop it!"

Jill paused for a breath. "Magical Merlin! _He_ was here. In this compartment! I'm never ever ever ever ever ever leaving this room!"

"Well too bad," Kelsey smirked as the train came to a stop. "'Cause we're here!" We all rushed to get of the train, Jill a bit anxious about leaving her sacred ground.

"But Draco was HERE!" she protested as we dragged her out.

"Hey, does anyone else feel kinda nervous?" Aria called out as we tried to squeeze through the other students.

"Don't worry," I smiled, "you're just excited to be back." Aria nodded and we all jumped onto the platform.

Firs yers! Firs yers! R'ght this way! Fir-" Hagrid's familiar calling was cut off, like he was choking. He gazed at something behind the train, before finding his voice. "BACK IN! BACK IN! BACK IN TH' TRAIN! NOW!" he thundered. I turned to see what he was looking at… That's when the coldness hit.

* * *

I was numb. Completely numb. The cold bit my skin, but my brain was numb. Screams and cries were faint background music. I was alone. Everything around me was blurred beyond recognition. There was only me. Why had they all left me? Did they hate me? Yes, that's it. They hated me. I can't please them- friends, family, no one. Everything I do is wrong. _I'm_ wrong. But it was a mistake! What was a mistake? Why…

* * *

"Bethany?" I heard someone call, faint to my ears. But it cut through. Someone had come back… "…Are you okay? Beth?" the voice grew louder, and so did strangled sobs, and terrified screams, and scattered chattering people. The dementors had left with the aurors coming. My vision returned and I looked up from the ground. A fellow Ravenclaw, Meredith, was repeating my name. 

"Yeah, I'm back." I nodded to show her I was okay.

"I was one of the first to recover…" she smiled at me weakly. "Shocking, isn't it?" I nodded again and began to look at my other friends. They were coming around just fine, Siri and Kirsten were on Earth again, staring with wide eyes at the world. We all shook the rest to make them come around more quickly, which was easily done. Aria kept whimpering, and Kelsey shed a few quiet tears before smiling again, but we were alright… Or at least alright as could be expected after a dementor attack.

Beside us, two girls were trying to cheer up a sobbing friend, cracking jokes and reassuring her that it was over.

"What's wrong with Em, Abby?" Jill called over to the brunette. I guess they had classes together or something, because I didn't recognize her, although I do recognize the girl being comforted. She was Emilie Longbottom, another one of Jill's friends and a girl in my Charms class. I had worked with her a couple of times before. Nice girl.

Now, what's wrong is a stupid thing to say after a dementor attack. You want to slap the person who said so and say, 'What do you think moron?' but it's just like saying, 'Are you okay?' to someone right after they fall and break a leg. It was a reflex.

"Emilie just… well, you know what dementors can do." Abby said, before turning back to the girl. "Emilie Kay Longbottom, you listen to me. We, your friends, love you just the way you are. Fat? Nobody looks at that type of thing. Those who do are worth looking at themselves. Heart counts. And you've got more than anybody I know. And girl, if you don't mind me saying, in a singing contest, you would kick Morgana's _ass_." The other girl beside Abby put in her consent.

"Yup. All the way," she smiled warmly. Emilie cracked a small grin at the image of her beating the "immortal" singer Morgana in a contest.

"There you go, see? Smile! Come on, I know you can! Smile like you would during a concert. Beauty pose!" Emilie flashed a grin and meekly raised an arm in the air valley-girl style. There was a weak chuckle. "Told you so." Abby flipped her hair cockily over her shoulder. "Hey guys," she nodded to us. "Pretty freaky about this whole thing, don'tcha think?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah. I want you to meet my friends. Of course you've heard of Kirsten and Kelsey Black." They waved. "This is Bethany Chang, Aria Brown, and Siri Lupin. You guys, I want you to meet Abigail Matthews, Emilie Longbottom, and Marit Diggory." We waved/nodded to each other in greeting. It was the start of a new, strong friendship. We didn't know it then, but it was a friendship that would undergo the fight for the fall of the rising Dark Empire.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The feast was one of the best ever held at Hogwarts. Why? I'll tell you why.

_CHOCOLATE!_

It was damn good too. Along with regular items, we had chocolate versions of every real food served during the feast because:

1-Dementor Attack

2-Dumbledore likes candy. A lot. When he was eating… whoa. He rivaled Jill!

So Jill was pigging out on a Muggle concoction called Toblerone over at the Gryffindor table while me, Aria, and Siri were talking to other friends. I was talking to Meredith and Ariana, a 5th year and a 6th year, about how stupid Rosalita, a rather flighty Gryffindor, was, the latest music, classes, OWLs, and held hushed conversations about certain boys. But there was one question that was burning in all our minds. Who was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Every year there is a new teacher for that class ever since Harry Potter had come to the school. They say it's either him or the job that is cursed.

Poor Professor Quirrell had come down with Parkinson's disease, and shortly thereafter had a spasm right when the Knight Bus came barreling down the street.

Gilroy Lockhart went next; the secret about his false stories had been brought into the open by (a very jealous) Ron (who had been tired of Hermione's fawning over him). Gilroy ran away to California, but was killed in a paparazzi stampede.

Siri's dad, Remus Lupin, was the next professor; he was also my first professor. He didn't die, but Snape told everyone about how he was a werewolf. Mr. Lupin wasn't coming back.

The next year was some crackpot named Alastor Moody, better known as Mad-Eye Moody. If you ask me, he only had one mood, and that was caffeinated. He left because he lost his entire nose due to one of Seamus Finnegan's many explosions. After he accused Seamus of being a Death Eater for the 50th time, the parents decided it would be best if Mad-Eye wasn't teaching.

My third year DADA teacher was a real bitch who believed in painful detentions. Dumbledore found out at the end and he chucked her out. From there she wandered, dazed, into the Black Forest, where it is rumored the Centaurs killed her. The next year was just random people, filing in and out, and by the empty spot at the table, that's probably how it will be this year too.

Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal a very angry Flich dragging what looked like a struggling teenager into the Great Hall.

"Dumbledore! Look what I found!" he grinned in triumph. Dealing punishment on the first evening! How proud he must have felt. The boy in his grasp wriggled like mad.

"Put me down! Down I say! Bad dog! Unhand me at once!" A shocked silence flooded over the corridor. He had called Flich a dog!

"Sorry," Flich sneered, his eyes blazing at the comment, "but dog? I've always thought of myself as a cat person. Wouldn't you agree, Mrs. Norris?" His ever faithful cat hissed her agreement beside him.

"Unnatural!" the lad squeaked. "Liking cats is fine and dandy, but hating dogs? That is an unnatural mentality you have, my pup! Unnatural indeed!" Everyone in the Great Hall was having trouble resisting to gaffe now, I myself had given up.

Dumbledore raised his hand placating, and the boy fell limp.

"Flich, let go of him."

"But sir, he was roaming the corridors when he was specifically not to do so! Surely that is a reason for a detention?" He did not bother to hide the hopefulness in his voice.

"Well, it would be, if that was the way you want to greet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he chucked warmly. Flich hastily dropped, no, threw down, the teen.

"A boy sir?"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON! THIS IS MERELY THE RESULT OF A SHRINKING AND GENDER CHANGING POTION! I AM A **SEVENTY** YEAR OLD **BITCH**!" Alright, I know she meant bitch as in female dog, but… BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Somewhere, Kelsey and Kirsten are trying to slink away from McGonagall's withering stare.

We all shared smirks as the guy- erm, woman- marched up to the table and sat down with a plop. She was so short that her feet only skimmed the ground. Flich sighed in defeat and scuffled out.

"Parvus? Perhaps you best return to your chambers so the rest of us won't have to see the reversing of the potion." Dumbledore suggested. With a 'hmph' she slid of her chair and stormed out of the room. But she didn't leave without one final word.

"I'm Parvus Osbesta, and I'll be seeing all you little mutts in Defense Against the Dark Arts this year!" she barked, before swirling angrily out through the doors.

It's official. All DADA teachers belong in the loony bin… Except Mr. Lupin, of course. But then again, what's Hogwarts without a psycho or two? I glanced at all my friends at their tables and knew that they were thinking the same thing:

When the hell are we gonna sing the school song?

* * *

Yeah, this story isn't going to be your classic Harry-or-Draco-is-so-cool-they-will-defeat-Voldemort-with-a-simple-spell-and-then-go-snog-Ginny fic. This is just a chance for me to explore the mind and deeper reasons for… everything, I suppose. But if anyone wants to bear with me (Come on, you know you do!) I'll be explaining some things more in the next chapter. 

The PoV won't always be Bethany's. I'm trying to explore the character of each girl; their "Dementor happenings" and their triumphs in life. It will be different next chapter. Jill seems a bit one-sided, doesn't she? I'll have to work on that and chapter length.

Also, some questions are still out there. How did the trio come together in this universe? Harry's mood, what is he like now? And is the prophecy still waiting to be fulfilled then? What would happen if YKW(You know who) attacked him now? These will be answered to the best of my ability. Please review with some feedback!

-_Egron_

P.S.- Cyber cookies to those who can guess who Morgana represents in real life! (And a oc family list so you won't get confused!)


End file.
